Path of the Psionic
by Arashi Denkou
Summary: He always wished to know why he was cursed. He wished to know why he was cursed to be useless. Naruto was born with no chakra and is considered a freak by society and having the Kyubi inside of him doesn't help at all. Follow a Chakra-less Naruto as he makes his own path to becoming Hokage. Because chakra isn't the only energy the human body holds. Psionic Naruto
1. The Orphan and the Black Haired Youth

**Hello everyone, I know I said I was going to update 'What weapons are for' but I had this story in my head (Or more precisely in my computer) for a while and just had to post this. This is my twist on the chakra-less Naruto idea**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

That was the sound as a six year old child continuously punching a wall. The child knew that his knuckles were red and would start bleeding if he kept going but he didn't care. Any normal person might be wondering why the child would be doing what he was doing.

The child's name was Naruto Uzumaki, and the reason as to why he's punching the wall is that he's currently releasing his pent up anger.

As far as Naruto could remember people have always hated him and mistreated for no apparent reason. It was sad but true, the only person that treated Naruto fairly was the leader of the village of Konoha.

The leader of the village is known as the Third Hokage. He is also known as the 'God of Shinobi' or as 'The Professor'. Because of how the Third Hokage has done his best to help Naruto ever since he (Naruto) can remember, the child's dream wanted to be just like him when he grew up, he wanted to be the next Hokage.

But that dream was ripped away from him…

In order to become Hokage he needed to become a ninja but in order to become a ninja he would have to go to the ninja academy, but there was one problem.

Ninjas use an inner energy called chakra for their techniques, which were called Jutsu. Chakra is made by combining both spiritual and physical energy together.

But Naruto was faced by the harsh truth that he had no chakra and since he has no chakra he won't be capable of using jutsu since even a Taijutsu specialist use chakra.

In the end Naruto won't be capable of using even the most basic techniques…

Naruto's eyes were covered by his spiky golden blond hair as he kept punching the wall. Naruto didn't know why he was cursed. He didn't know why he was so cursed. He didn't know what he did to deserve being treated as he was. People called him demon and freak but there was one particular name that stung him the most.

Orphan…

Orphan…

Naruto wondered if his parents were really dead or they had just abandoned him because he didn't have any chakra. With that thought in mind Naruto punched the wall with all of his strength. The six year old winced in pain as the knuckles in his right hand was bleeding, Naruto removed his hand from the wall, leaving a stain of fresh blood on the wall.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Naruto heard someone hitting the door of his apartment. He knew what that meant. It meant that someone was trying to forcefully enter his home. Naruto was used to this as some villagers went beyond just treating him harshly but also beating him up to the point of near death.

Naruto hid under the table of the kitchen as he saw a ninja enter his home. The ninja was a man with the typical Konoha uniform. He wobbled slightly. Naruto didn't know why the man was like that but he knew that when somebody was like that, they couldn't react as fast as normal, so when man entered the kitchen Naruto quickly moved from down the table and sneaked around the man

''COME HERE DEMON BRAT!'' shouted the man as he ran after Naruto.

The blond boy kept going and went out of his apartment but his blue eyes widened when he saw a mob of people in front of him.

''Well look at who we have here'' a civilian from the mob said with a sadistic grin. While the mob itself was made of people who had too much to drink that didn't mean that Naruto was any safer.

Simply to say Naruto summarized his whole situation in one simple, if slightly vulgar word

''shit''

And shit it was as Naruto ran away but the mob wouldn't just watch him go as they went after him.

* * *

Naruto kept running as fast as he could in order to escape. He needed to get to the Hokage tower for some he-

BUMP!

Naruto wasn't able to finish his train of thought as he bumped into something hard and fell on his butt. Naruto stared up and was surprised at the person he saw.

It was a young man who could not be much older than 16, he had jet black hair and black eyes. He was wearing black pants along with a long sleeved black shirt. On top of his shirt was a black metal chest guard that was located on the left side of his chest, the black haired youth was also carrying a double-edged sword on his back.

''Are you ok?'' Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the young man speak ''I didn't hurt you did I?'' Naruto was slightly taken back by the concern in the young man's voice

''Y-Yeah'' said Naruto so quietly that he was barely heard by the young man

''There he is!'' Naruto's eyes widened when he turned around and saw the mob. On instinct Naruto ran and hid behind the young man who by now was wondering

'What the heck is happening?'

The mob stopped in front of both Naruto and the black haired youth.

''May I ask what's the problem?'' the youth asked with a raised eyebrow

''Give the brat. He must pay for what he's done'' said one of the villagers who wasn't drunk

The youth's eyes narrowed. He could tell that whatever the kid did wasn't enough reason to chase him, and the fact that he could feel so much murderous intent coming from the mob solidified his judgment.

He could also feel fear radiating from the kid in waves.

''I'm sorry but I don't think I can give him to you''

''If you don't give the demon brat up we'll hurt you'' the same villager said

The youth tensed the moment the villager said 'demon brat' and his eyes hardened. So this kid was being neglected because of something he could not control. That seemed to be since the youth could feel no demonic energy from Naruto. **(A/N: The youth can sense energy but he cannot sense the Kyubi's chakra. I will explain why later on)**

''You're welcome to try'' he said and Naruto's eyes widened for a moment

The villagers yelled as they charged at the pair. The youth smiled at Naruto

''Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you'' He said and Naruto was surprised by the youth's words. The youth turned around and his eyes suffered a change.

His eyes changed from their jet black color to an electric blue. The sight was pretty intimidating as the youth's eyes started to glow.

''Leave'' he said, the villagers didn't stop ''I. Said. LEAVE!'' yelled the youth as a wave of killing intent was felt around the area. The villagers stopped cold on their track. They were sweating a lot and some were even starting to hyperventilate,

''Well?'' asked the youth with a glare as the killing intent became even more unbearable to the villagers ''aren't you going to leave? Or should I make you'' at this the youth's eyes glowed with greater intensity. The villagers started to leave, one by one until nobody was left.

The youth eyes returned to their normal jet black color as the killing intent in the area disappeared. The anger in the young man's eyes disappeared slowly but surely. When the young man had seen the look of pure fear on the child, he knew that he had to act, kids were not supposed to have that look in their eyes.

It was a look that said that even death was a better place.

The young man looked at the blond who was looking up at him with wide blue eyes, the youth could see a big amount of awe in Naruto's eyes, and in combination with the whisker marks that the kid had on each of his cheeks, made him resemble a cat (Or a fox?)

''What?'' asked the youth

''That… was… AWESOME!'' said Naruto jumping in excitement ''You just stared at them and then they ran away, that was so cool!'' the youth smiled lightly at the blonde's words ''How did you do that?'' there were stars on Naruto's eyes, which seemed to emphasize his excitement

''It just something I picked up over the last couple of months'' said the youth honestly while scratching the back of his head. The ability he had used was something he had learned fairly recently and he still needed to master it 'It wasn't THAT impressive, right? I mean, I only used killing intent along with Clairvoyance to scare them' **(A/N: Clairvoyance is when the youth's eye color changed to electric blue)** clearly the youth was a little too modest for his own good

''Aw meanie…'' the blond was now pouting. He just wanted to know what the youth did but it seemed that the youth wasn't going to tell him much

''Anyways…'' started the youth trying to change the subject ''What did you do to make all those people so angry?'' asked the youth seriously. That mob clearly wasn't just aiming to hurt the child, they were aiming to kill, and the youth was sure that the name they called the kid meant something

''I don't know…'' Naruto said looking down on the ground

''You… don't know?'' if the young man was curious before, he was now downright confused.

''They have always been treating me badly like that…''

''Do your parents allow this?'' asked the youth with a twitching eye. How he wanted to find the blonde's parents and teach them some lessons about how to treat children-

''I'm an orphan''

Oh…

Well there goes that train of thought…

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Eventually it was the youth that 'broke the ice', so to speak.

''Don't you have a legal guardian or someone to be taking care of you'' in the youth's opinion, it was getting ridiculous how the blond was being treated. Even in his homeland those of his (the youth's) kind were treated with a little less hatred, sure people avoided him and have tried to kill him, but that happened only once or twice. This kid seemed to go through that on a daily basis.

''I have Jiji, but he's the leader of the village and is always busy''

'If he can't protect one child inside his own village, then he's clearly not fit to be the leader' the youth thought darkly ''Where is he?'' the youth asked

''He works there'' Naruto pointed to a red tower which had the kanji for 'fire'

''Well… can you take me there? I need to speak to him'' the youth had arrived at Konoha to speak to the leader and get a job as a mercenary for the village, but it seemed that now he also had some 'other business' to discuss

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Hokage office, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage sneezed. After wiping his nose, the old leader felt a chill go down his spine. He had a weird feeling, like something that he had done a long time ago was going to come back and bite him in the butt.

''I hope I'm just getting sick'' muttered Hiruzen hopefully. He really needs an excuse to escape paperwork.

* * *

**Well there goes the first chapter. Sorry for not updating 'What weapons are for' but I think I'm going to end up doing that tomorrow or on Sunday (hopefully tomorrow).**

**In this story I plan to have a Naruto who doesn't use chakra but instead is a psychic (that's what a Psionic is by the way) because honestly, I haven't seen much people use that concept. I mean, when it comes to anime and manga at least, they tend to stick to magic, ki or they just invent their own energy (Dragon Ball Z has Ki, Fairy Tail has Magic, Bleach has Reiatsu and Naruto has Chakra)**

**Answers to some possible questions**

**What is Clairvoyance?: It's an ability which allows to gain information about an object, person, location or event through means other than that of the five senses. The word is a French term that means 'Clear Vision'. In this story I will have Clairvoyance be technique similar to a doujutsu but still with some differences.**

**What will Naruto learn?: Right now I'm debating between two psychic abilities, but that will be for later.**

**Those are the only questions I can think of. So if you have any more just ask in a review and I will answer it in the next chapter (You will have to review in the latest chapter or else there is the chance of me missing the question)**


	2. Mercenaries and Pinky Promises

**A/N: Hey here is chapter 2. I didn't plan to update this until tomorrow but I ended up with a lot more free time than I thought so I said 'Why not?' and started writting**

**When I read the reviews I was glad to get a possitive reaction so THANK YOU!**

**Anyways**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

When Naruto had met the black haired youth, he had expected him to treat him just like everybody else, but he was pleasantly surprised when the youth saved him from the mob that was chasing him. Right now he was walking alongside the youth to the Hokage tower, he said he needed to speak with Jiji but Naruto didn't know he needed to speak to him. Naruto then realized that he didn't know his name

''mister, what is your name?'' asked Naruto, the youth looked at Naruto for a second before responding

''Arashi. Denkou Arashi**'' **the young man stated ''What's your name?'' Arashi asked back

''Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto'' said Naruto with a bright smile on his face

''Fishcake or Maelstrom?'' Naruto blinked in confusion. Arashi then decided to elaborate on his question ''What does your first name mean, Fishcake or Maelstrom?'' Naruto thought about it. Arashi felt a drop a sweat on the back of his head, he thought Naruto would go for the name Maelstrom in a heartbeat

What Arashi didn't know was that Naruto loved ramen and since he was still young he didn't know wherever to choose 'Fishcake' since it was something that made ramen even tastier than it was or 'Maelstrom' because it sounded so cool. Being named after a force of nature sounded kind of cool

''What does your name mean?'' asked Naruto

''Arashi means storm, Denkou means lightning so my name means something akin to Lightning Storm'' said Arashi. Naruto was looking at Arashi with stars on his eyes, to Naruto the meaning of Arashi's name was kind of cool.

''I'll stick with Maelstrom'' said Naruto being rather proud of himself.

Arashi just chuckled a little bit at Naruto's antics before continuing on the Hokage Tower

* * *

To say that Arashi was getting angry was the understatement of the year. When he arrived at the Hokage Tower, some guards immediately tried to kick Naruto out and those that didn't settled with glaring or even ignoring the blonde entirely. Arashi vividly remembered when one of the shinobi called Naruto 'Chakra-less freak'

That guy ended up on the receiving end of Arashi's killing intent

Once Arashi spoke to the secretary, he entered along with Naruto to the Hokage Office. The blonde was walking very closely behind for a while but once Arashi entered the room, Naruto's behavior seemed to do a complete turn of 180 degrees

''Jiji!'' said Naruto with excitement as he ran from Arashi to an old man in white robes, the old man had a triangular hat with the kanji for 'Fire' and was working with paperwork until he heard Naruto.

The old man raised his head and looked at the blonde child running at him, Naruto was smiling brightly at the old man, the blonde jumped and landed in the old man's lap

''Naruto? What is it?''

''Arashi-san here, said that he needed to talk to you'' said the blonde with excitement. The old man raised an eyebrow and looked toward the door to see a black haired young man

''Yo'' said Arashi with a wave of his hand and a meek smile

In that moment the old man felt a drop of sweat on the back of his head 'What a Kakashi thing to do?'

''Well I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage. What can I do for you?'' asked Hiruzen

''Well I came from the continents to the East of the Land of Water'' Hiruzen's eyes widened at this. Relation with the eastern continents were were almost non-existent. Rarely did any ninja go to the eastern continents and rarely do any people from the eastern continents come to the Elemental Nations since the Elemental Nations were considered to be dangerous by those of the eastern continents ''I came to Konoha specifically for a job as a mercenary''

''A mercenary you say…''

''That's right'' said Arashi with as much politeness as he could since this was the village leader

''We have been running low on resources since the Kyubi attack six years ago.'' Hiruzen said honestly. Ever since the Kyubi attack six years ago, he had been sending ninja to mission after mission in order to maintain the village so they were running low on shinobi ''But unfortunately we'll need to determine your skill level but even if you go very high we won't be able to send you to important missions, are you fine with this?'' Arashi nodded

''There is also another reason why I came here and it has to do with Naruto'' said person looked up and Hiruzen tensed, on the inside he was immediately on guard ''I was wondering, why was he being chased by a mob in the middle of the village?'' Hiruzen's eyes widened, he didn't know that Naruto had been chased by a mob, he had put ANBU to guard the boy but it seemed like they didn't do their job

''I thought I had ordered some ANBU to guard the boy'' Arashi thought he heard somebody gulping in the room

''Why the hell does he need guarding in the first place? He's just a little boy!'' said Arashi with a thick mark on his forehead. Hiruzen sighed and gave Arashi a look. It was a look that said 'I can't tell you in front of him'. Arashi raised an eyebrow but decided that he could figure it out later

''What's your full name young man?'' asked Hiruzen

''my full name is Denkou Arashi''

''I see… I will call you up in a few days for your test. I need to finish all other paperwork first after all''

''Don't ninjas have the ability to clone themselves?'' asked Arashi with a curious expression ''From what I heard they can clone themselves. Why don't you just clone yourself to do the paperwork faster''

* * *

The secretary had just let a young man along with the village's outcast enter the Hokage office. The secretary herself didn't have anything against the little boy but that didn't mean she wasn't going to wary of him.

''DAMM YOU MINATO!''

Needless to say she got the scare of her life when she heard the third Hokage cursing his successor's name in such a loud voice that it could practically be heard on the entire tower.

* * *

''So this is where you live?'' a certain black haired youth asked

''Yeah dattebayo!'' guess who

'Dattebayo? Is that verbal tic or what?' thought Arashi. He and Naruto had arrived to Naruto's apartment since Hiruzen had told Arashi if he could take care of Naruto for a few days (Arashi wondered what was so special about Naruto that he needed to be protected so much), the blonde kid had been really excited since he was really starting to like Arashi

Arashi wasn't all that impressed with Naruto's living conditions, the building he lived in was ok, but the door to the boy's apartment had a few cracks, indicating that it had received quite a few hits, when inside, Arashi found that everything was really clean. Even though Naruto was a little kid, it seemed he liked to keep everything clean.

The problem then came when Arashi entered Narutos room, it was relatively normal just like the others. There was a toy or two in the floor of the room. But what caught Arashi's attention was a particular was a wall in the room. The wall was normal except for one detail, there were stains of reddish black. It was a color Arashi was all too familiar with, the color of dried up blood.

''Naruto… can I see your hands'' asked Arashi hoping that there was nothing wrong

When Naruto came up to Arashi, he showed him his hands, the blonde was confused as to why Arashi was so serious all of a sudden, did he do something wrong? What did he do? Was Arashi going to hit him?

Arashi felt the sudden fear inside Naruto and looked at him in the eyes ''Naruto… don't worry… I just need to check out somerthing'' spoke Arashi in a soft tone and Naruto nodded slowly. Satisfied that the blonde was no longer afraid, Arashi checked Naruto's hands to search for any injuries.

Arashi's eyes widened as he saw red stains in Naruto's knuckles specifically, that along with the fact that the wall was stained with dried up blood seemed to suggest that Naruto had a habit of punching the wall until his knuckles bleeded. Arashi bit his lip in nervousness, Naruto was what every single thing a kid should not be. A kid should be having fun, not living alone, not being chased by mobs, and sure as hell not punching a wall until their knuckles started to bleed.

''Naruto, why have you been punching the wall?'' asked Arashi

''I…'' Naruto looked down ashamed ''I… was… letting out my anger…''

''Anger?'' asked Arashi as the blonde nodded ''Why were you angry?'' Arashi already had an idea but he wanted the blonde to say it

''B-B-Because… Life isn't fair!'' Arashi was surprised by the blonde's outburst ''I'm always being treated bad! I'm being treated like I never should have been born! I hate it! I don't have anything! Not even my dreams!'' the blonde paused when he felt Arashi's hand on his shoulder

''Naruto… Why don't you have your dream?'' asked Arashi in a comforting voice.

''B-Because I can't use chakra'' said the blonde looking down at the floor and letting a few tears fall ''I wanted to be Hokage like Jiji but I can't use chakra, so I can't become a ninja'' Arashi now knew why that man had called Naruto 'Chakra-less freak', Naruto was cursed to be different from everyone else and society never accepted those who were different.

Arashi was suddenly having an inner conflict. An idea had popped in his mind when Naruto had finished speaking but he wasn't sure it was good one. After a few seconds of debating with himself Arashi spoke to the blonde

''Naruto… Do you want me to teach you?'' the blonde's head went up so quickly to it was a miracle that his neck didn't snap ''My techniques don't need chakra. If you want I can teach you'' In that moment Arashi felt the force of Naruto colliding into his torso as the blonde hugged. The blonde was looking up at him with huge hopeful eyes

''Really?''

''Really. So what do you say?'' asked Arashi with a smile at the seeing the expression on the blonde's face

''I'll say when do we start-ttebayo!'' Naruto's eyes were stars by now

''Well start tomorrow'' Naruto pouted

''Why can't we start now'' asked Naruto with a pleading face

''Well… I don't know if you recall but I said I came from the eastern continents and I'm exhausted'' Arashi said with sudden tiredness in his voice to prove his point ''Don't worry, I promise we will start tomorrow'' Naruto frowned and extended his pinky finger to Arashi

''Pinky promise?'' Arashi laughed but nodded as he interlocked his pinky finger with Naruto's

''Pinky promise…''

* * *

**A/N: Before you ask, NO I didn't name Arashi after my profile name, it was actually the other way around since I had created and named the character before I ever posted my first story.**

**I wanted Hiruzen to ask for Arashi to teach Naruto at first after seeing his abilities but I decided against it since that would delay Naruto's training a bit and also Arashi would not know that Naruto doesn't have chakra unless somebody outright told him (Which is when I remembered the scene in the first chapter when Naruto was punching the wall)**

**As for the questions, here they are**

**Zades: I love how the story is turning out! So if he learns how to control his psionic abilities... What type of kinesis will he learn first? Pyro? Cryo? Umbra? Electro? Tele? Photo? Or will he learn ESP abilities first like Empath, Divination, Telepathic or sensory like abilities?  
R: Naruto won't learn many kinesis early on since they are hard to master but he will learn ESP abilities since Arashi knows a few ESP himself (Even though it's not mentioned directly, one of Arashi's abilities is described in the chapter, you have to pay attention in order to notice though)  
**

**Well that all. **

**See ya**

**Arashi Denkou (The AUTHOR, NOT the character)**


	3. Third Eyes and Strengths

**A/N: Here is the third chapter. I finished this yesterday actually but it was almost 11:00pm and I was really exhausted so I decided to go to sleep and update today.  
**

**Anyways**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The sun was slowly rising in the village know as Konohagakure no Sato or Konoha for short. People at this hour in the morning were either barely waking up or still asleep like a log.

Inside Naruto's apartment, in the couch on the living room was a black haired young man sleeping, the teenager's chest slowly moved up and down, showing how he was breathing, the teenager's sword was on a table next to the couch along with his black metal chest guard. This teenager was Denkou Arashi, who had arrived to Konoha yesterday searching for a job as a mercenary.

Well that was the original plan, since he hadn't planned on meeting the village outcast known as Uzumaki Naruto and basically taking him as his student.

Speaking of Naruto…

''Arashi-san! Arashi-san! Come on! You promised!'' Arashi's eyes snapped open revealing electric blue eyes, it literally seemed like blue lightning was dancing inside Arashi's pupils. The young man really wasn't a morning person, and the fact that he was still tired only made it much worse.

Arashi shook his head and his eyes turned from electric blue to their normal black

''Ok, Ok I'm up'' said Arashi as he stood up from the couch. The black haired teenager saw Naruto literally bouncing on his feet with excitement, Arashi sighed and grabbed his metal chest guard and his sword and strapped them in place. ''Do you know a quiet place?'' asked Arashi.

The blonde nodded with a bright smiled and grabbed Arashi's hand and lead him out of the apartment into the village.

* * *

After a while of walking Naruto finally led Arashi into an empty clearing, the clearing was just flat land with grass and a few boulders. Arashi looked around and nodded in approval

''This place will do'' said Arashi

''Yeah! What are you going to teach me?'' asked Naruto with excitement ''Are you going to teach me to breath fire, or maybe use lightning, or maybe earth'' Arashi was glad that Naruto was so excited but right now he needed the boy to focus

''Naruto'' the child kept rambling ''NARUTO!'' the blonde shut up right there ''Ok now can you let me speak?'' Naruto just nodded ''Ok, first of all I have to show you what you will be learning, ok?'' the blonde nodded and his body was trembling with barely contained excitement ''What closely'' the blonde nodded again

Arashi looked at one of the boulder 'This boulder will do' thought the teenager before pointing with his open palm to the boulder, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw white particles appearing the air and rapidly moving to Arashi's open palm, the white particles generated an intense light on Arashi's palm as the teenager said quietly without losing any focus

''**Photon Blast**'' Immediately a white blast of light was fired out of Arashi's palm, Naruto saw how the blast collided with the boulder and exploded, the explosion generated a small cloud of smoke. After the cloud of smoke cleared, the blonde was surprised to find that the boulder was blown to pieces by the blast

''A-Awesome…'' said Naruto quietly

''I can normally fire it much faster but I wanted to make sure you saw it'' said Arashi as he saw the expression of amazement on Naruto's face

''That was awesome-ttebayo!'' said the blonde happily ''Teach me!'' Naruto bounced on his feet some more

''Ok let's start''

''Yeah!''

''Sit''

''What?''

Naruto's expression was one of pure disbelief, did he just tell him to sit. How was that supposed to help him learn? Couldn't he just tell him how to fire a blast of light?

''I said sit'' insisted Arashi

''But why?'' Arashi sighed, he hoped that Naruto would go along since the blonde seemed to be terribly impatient,

''We are going to meditate so you can focus on your third eye''

''I don't have three eyes'' said Naruto as he looked at Arashi like he was stupid, much to the latter annoyance

''I know that! What I mean is a spiritual part of your body!''

''Spiritual what?'' Arashi sighed

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

After some explaining Arashi finally managed to get Naruto to understand what the 'Third Eye' was. The Third Eye was the part of the body from where a person's psychic energy was stored and they needed to 'Open' the Third eye so they can start learning the skills that Arashi had.

When Naruto learned he had instantly sat down and listened to every word of advice that Arashi had.

''Focus on your forehead and visualize a blue glowing ball'' said Arashi to the blonde. Even though Naruto didn't like to meditate, he seemed to absorb every single bit of advice that Arashi gave him like a sponge.

Naruto focused on his forehead and visualized a blue glowing ball, the ball was shining brightly on his forehead ''The visualize the ball glowing brighter and brighter'' the ball glowed brighter, the glow was so bright that it was engulfing Naruto's entire body. The blonde was now starting to feel a pressure on his forehead ''Keep visualizing it, visualize how it engulfs your body completely, visualize a blue flower on the ball, 'see' how the flower opens and blooms''

Naruto started to 'see' a flower on the blue ball, the flower was closed but it was slowly opening, it was blooming into a beautiful flower, as the flower bloomed Naruto felt the pressure on his forehead increase, he felt it increase more and more until suddenly the pressure was replaced by another feeling.

Naruto's eyes snapped open ash looked down on his hands, he had a tingling feeling all over his body that almost felt like static electricity, it was a weird feeling but at the same time it felt pleasant. It made Naruto feel like he had the strength to do anything he wanted. Naruto was about to speak he heard Arashi talking

''Now that the flower blooms, visualize it closing again and the ball of energy returning to its normal glow'' Naruto reluctantly followed Arashi's instructions and felt how the feeling of empowerment over his body slowly disappeared. Naruto felt suddenly like he had lost his breath. The blonde started breathing heavily for a few seconds in exhaustion

''What the heck?'' asked Naruto

''If you had the Third Eye open for more time, your energy would have burned out'' said Arashi ''Your body isn't used to your psychic energy so it's going to make you exhausted at first, but after enough practice you won't need to do this exercise to access your psychic energy''

''What am I going to do after this?'' asked Naruto

''You're going to learn how to manipulate your energy and then we will work on Psychokinesis'' said Arashi with a smile

''Psychokinesis''

''It's a psychic ability that allows you manipulate matter with the mind. What I did with my hand earlier was a type of Psychokinesis called Photokinesis which is the ability to manipulate photons. Photons are particles of light'' said Arashi ''We are going to take a rest so you can catch your breath and then we will continue'' Naruto nodded, his eyes shining with determination

And so Naruto's training continued

* * *

By the end of the day Naruto was exhausted, or as Arashi said 'Burned Out', the blonde had practiced the same exercise for the entire day but Arashi said that it still wasn't enough. Arashi had said that it took at least a week for the body to get used to psychic energy and that even after that there were times were the body took a full month to adapt.

Naruto groaned as he landed on his bed, he didn't want to wait a whole month so he could be awesome (Well… more awesome than he already was!), he wanted to learn NOW but unfortunately according to Arashi, these kind of thing needed patience, if Naruto rushed things, he would only end up hurting himself

''Arashi-san where did you learn these things?'' Arashi flinched slightly at the question ''Is there something wrong?''

''I learned most of it myself'' said Arashi completely ignoring Naruto's second question ''Although don't think I'm perfect at these abilities, I'm still trying to master them''

''Haven't you mastered them?'' asked Naruto

''kinesis are very hard to master Naruto, If I had them mastered I would have arrived at Konoha with no problem'' said Arashi ''During my trip here I was ambushed a few times by ninja, fortunately they were just chunin level ninja, had it been a jounin I would have been toast''

''But you're so strong!'' argued Naruto, Arashi flinched again. The teenagers never thought of himself as strong, he always thought of himself as weak. He had always suffered because he was weak, Arashi shook his head to get rid of the bad memories. He didn't want to remember 'that'

''Naruto, if you went out and looked at our world you would see how weak I am in comparison'' said Arashi ''The world is very big and is filled with strong people, there are some people that are so strong that they could be called monsters even''

''Really?'' asked Naruto

''Yeah'' said Arashi, he remembered the time he had thought he was strong, he remembered how he discovered how there were stronger people out there, the hard way. After a while, both Naruto and Arashi arrived at the blond's apartment ''Well you go rest kid'' Naruto nodded and entered the apartment with Arashi going close behind

'Strong?' thought Arashi before chuckling 'He's just a kid, and kids are easily amazed, I'm not strong' those were Arashi's thought before he went to the couch to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the chapter. Naruto is staring to learn about psychic abilities. Even though Arashi may have seen really strong in the first chapter, remember that it was just a mob a drunk civilians that he scared off with killing intent, I bet that even chunin could do that.**

**Arashi is in fact not all that strong when compared to characters like Kakashi and Asuma. Arashi could maybe beat Kurenai but that's only because Arashi is immune to Genjutsu (When you're a Psychic, you can develop mental barriers to protecto your mind)**

**Well, see ya**


	4. Ramen and Tests

**A/N: Hey I finally updated! Sorry for taking so long but I was writting for the other story I have on this site. Once I finished writting, I started to write this, so hope you like it.**

**Note: I wont't be updating this story as often as the other one but I will still keep updating this one.**

**Anyways.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The next few days that Arashi spent training Naruto were really enlightening to the black haired teen. Naruto seemed really eager to learn when Arashi explained to him what he would be able to do if he kept training. Naruto had heard with awe at the feats Arashi had told him about. He told him about moving object with his mind and talking with the mind and some other techniques like healing.

The thing that was enlightening to Arashi was that Naruto's body seemed to have some sort of healing factor that he had never seen before. Arashi said that people would normally take at least one week to adapt to psychic energy but because of Naruto's healing factor, he was able to adapt in only three days.

When Arashi told Naruto that he could have his psychic energy unlocked at all times, the blonde was so happy that he hugged the black haired teen and then dragged him to a ramen stand known as 'Ichiraku'. Arashi would have protested since he wasn't all that fond of ramen but he didn't have the heart to tell the blonde that.

Which led to his most recent predicament.

Arashi and Naruto were both at the ramen stand waiting for their food. Naruto had introduced Arashi to the owner of the stand and his daughter, the were pleasant enough, they treated him with a bit of wariness. Arashi had been confused by this until he reaziled that they thought that he was somebody that was going to hurt Naruto

Awkward didn't even begin to describe his situation as the daughter of the owner, stared at him with a gaze that made him uncomfortable. The black haired psionic gulped, while Naruto was only confused by the girls actions

''Ayame-neechan, why are you looking at Arashi-san like that?'' asked the blonde with complete obliviousness, The brown haired girl known as Ayame looked at Naruto with a somewhat forced smile

''I was wondering, how did you meet him Naruto-kun?'' she was glaring at Arashi, who was doing his best not to remember a certain person from his homeland that made him feel just as vulnerable as he was feeling right now.

''Arashi-san here saved me from a mob of villagers'' clearly that answer wasn't what Ayame was expecting (And what the heck was she expecting anyway?) ''I was being chased and then he scared them away. It was super awesome!'' Arashi scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment

''It's no big deal'' said the black haired psionic in an attempt to stop Naruto's rambling. But the blonde didn't stop, in fact he only continued to supply more information

''Then when I told him how I couldn't use chakra, he said that he could teach me how to fight and...'' Naruto started to tell Ayame everything that had happened in the last couple of days with a lot of detail (Arashi for a moment thought that Naruto had Photographic Memory or something like that)

''Oh'' Ayame said with hidden shame. Even though Ayame was hiding it to the point that nobody would be able to tell, Arashi could feel how ashamed she felt. It was one of the gifts of being a psionic, Arashi had an ability called 'Empathy' that allowed him to feel other people's emotions and it was sometimes a blessing and other times a curse (Arashi remembered the times he had to consciously block his empathy to avoid any potential headaches)

'**You don't have to apologize. It's fine, really.**' Ayame jumped a little bit as she suddenly heard Arashi's voice inside of her head. Maybe she was going crazy. She knew that it wasn't normal to hear voices in her head '**No. You're not crazy**' Ayame then looked at Arashi who only winked at her. Naruto looked in confusion between the two

''Ayame'' called out the owner and chef of the stand. He gave her two bowls of ramen which she then left in front of both Naruto and Arashi

''Alright'' Naruto started to eat his ramen really fast, while Arashi only stared at his. He never really liked ramen but he didn't want to upset the owner or Ayame so he would try to eat it at least...

The black haired psionic started to eat and to his surprise, it was actually quite good. This ramen was actually the only one that he had ever tasted that he actually liked. Arashi didn't know why but it was just freaking delicious.

''Arashi-san, what am I going to practice next?'' asked Naruto. Arashi looked at the blonde and to his surprise, Naruto had already finished his meal. For a moment he wondered if Naruto had a freaking pocket dimension for a stomach before he then responded to Naruto's question

''We'll work on Psychokinesis and finding your primary ability''

''Primary ability?'' asked the blonde confused

''Everybody has a kinesis which comes more natural to them that others. For me, it was Photokinesis and for you it could be anything really. You're primary ability also tends to be your strongest one'' Arashi explained to Naruto who nodded eagerly, the two started to speak about the training for the rest of the time they spent at Ichiraku.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up with a surprising amount of energy, more than usual. It seemed that the blonde was really excited to learn how to use psychokinesis. Of course Naruto didn't care that Arashi wasn't a morning person and woke him up excitedly which resulted in Arashi being a little bit tired.

After they had eaten their breakfast, the black haired psionic and his student were about to leave the place, but to their surprise, they saw an ANBU on the door of Naruto's apartment. Naruto had quickly hidden himself (somewhat) behind Arashi's leg

''Are you Denkou Arash?'' said person nodded ''Hokage-sama is calling for you'' and with that the ANBU disappeared.

''Naruto... I think we won't be able to train today''

''Aw... why not?''

''I have to go with Hokage-sama so he can test my skills'' said Arashi trying to convince Naruto who only pouted

''Fine'' to be honest, Arashi was rather surprised that Naruto relented so easisly.

* * *

When Arashi arrived with Naruto (He wanted to come along) to the Hokage's Office, he was surprised to see another person with the Hokage. He was lanky man that was wearing what Arashi had identified as the standard shinobi gear, he also had spiky silver hair that made him stand out along with the fact that his head band was slightly tilted which effectively covered his left eye. While the man gave of a laid-back attitude, Arashi could feel the man's strength in his energy.

'If this guy is gonna test me, then I'm screwed' thought the psionic to himself.

''Ah'' said Hiruzen when he realized that Arashi had arrived along with Naruto ''Here is the one I was talking about Kakashi. He is Denkou Arashi'' the man who was now identified as Kakashi looked at me, and I realized that he was wearing a face mask which covered the lower half of his face.

''So he is'' Kakashi then looked at Naruto ''And the kid is?''' Kakashi already knew who Naruto was, but they didn't need to know that.

''Naruto wanted to come'' said Arashi. Kakashi nodded

''Arashi-san'' said Hiruzen, catching said person's attention ''Kakashi here is going to test your skills in combat'' Arashi nodded

* * *

They were now at training ground number seven. It was just a clearing with three log posts and a lake. It wasn't all that impressive compared to other areas (such as training ground 44) but it was enough for Kakashi to test the young psionic.

Hiruzen was just closeby with Naruto to his side, this was in order to protect Naruto from any jutsu that could go into their direction. Kakashi and Arashi were standing in the middle of the clearing. The silver haired man was looking rather bored right now.

''Are you ready?'' asked Hiruzen. Arashi just nodded as he put his hand on his sheathed sword. ''Then Begin!''

Arashi unsheathed his sword revealing it to be a yellow colored blade with spiked edges. The sword glowed yellow but other than that it seemed like a normal blade. Kakashi didn't seem all that alert but Arashi knew different. His empathy told him that the jounin was in guard and ready for everything

Arashi jumped towards Kakashi at full speed, it was so fast in fact, that Kakashi's single eye widened in surprise and he was barely able of taking out a kunai to parry against Arashi's blade. The young psionic cursed and tried to kick the silver haired ninja only for Kakashi to jump back.

Kakashi then quickly went through some hand seals and then shouted ''**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**'' Kakashi then fired a giant fireball THROUGH his face mask. Arashi could get how Kakashi would be capable of doing that but he wasn't able to ponder it for too long before he realized that he was too close to the silver haired jounin to dodge. The young psionic then extended his left hand and channeled his psychic energy through it

''**Psionic ****B****arrier!**'' A white barrier surrounded Arashi and blocked the giant fireball, but Arashi realized that he hadn't been fast enough. The young psionic hissed in pain as he felt the flames burning his left palm.

* * *

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Hiruzen's eyes widened as he saw Arashi create a barrier without using any hand seals. He was impressed that he blocked Kakashi's attack instead of trying to dodge it, Hiruzen guess that this was they way that people from the eastern continent fought.

Naruto currently had stars in his eyes. He couldn't wait to learn to do all the cool stuff that Arashi was doing (He didn't seem to realize that Arashi was having trouble)

''That was so cool dattebayo!''

Hiruzen just chuckled.

* * *

When the fireball disappeared, Arashi shook his left hand a little, he could feel the burning sensation on his hand, and needless to say, it wasn't pleasant at all. Arashi's barrier was down by now and the young psionic was focusing his energy on his left palm to try an accelerate the healing process.

Kakashi quickly overcame the shock that came to him because of Arashi's technique and he quickly threw six shuriken at Arashi with both hands. When Arashi jumped to avoid the shuriken, he was rather surprised when Kakashi jumped into the air to attack him. It seemed that Kakashi was only going with hand-to-hand combat

''Lesson number one... Taijutsu'' and with that Kakashi did a roundhouse kick to Arashi's neck who was too shocked to react and was sent down to the ground. The young psionic quickly got up but even though he was quick, Kakashi was quicker as he had already blurred by hand seals by the time Arashi got up.

''Lesson number two... Genjutsu'' said Kakashi as he called out so silently that nobody was caoable of hearing him ''**Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique**'' a swirl of leaves went around Arashi for a moment before the psionic felt something .

''He's attacking my mind...'' whispered Arashi as he broke the illusion before it even started ''Atacking a competent psionic's mind with illusions is useless'' said Arashi to Kakashi as he sheathed his sword extended both his palms to Kakashi. In an instant a giant beam of light was fired from Arashi's hands ''**Great Photon Beam!**'' Kakashi, instead of moving only gave an eye smile

''Lesson number three... Ninjutsu'' was all that Kakashi said before he was seemingly engulfed by the beam. In the spot where Kakashi was, a huge explosion was generated. Arashi started coughing because of the smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, the young psionic was surprised to see the spot where Kakashi was completely empty

''Where did he go?'' Arashi really hoped that he didn't accidentally killed him

''Where?'' a voice came out of nowhere ''I'm where you'd least expect it'' two hands came out of the ground and grabbed Arashi by his feet and literally pulled him to the ground. Arashi was left with only his head out of the ground and his sword right next to him. Kakashi was now out of the ground and was looking down at the young psionic ''**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu**'' Arashi's eye twitched at the bored tone in the silver haired man's voice ''You're pretty strong, but I wasn't even all that serious'' Arashi's eyes widened.

'He wasn't even serious!' thought Arashi to himself

''If I were to grade you, I would say you are around high-chunin and low-jounin level'' Kakashi in that moment took out an orange book ''While your speed and strength surprised me, along with your techniques, you are easily caught off guard and that could cost you your life on the field'' Kakashi was mocking him, he was merely stating a fact ''Although your techniques are very peculiar. It didn't feel like you used any chakra''

''I didn't'' Arashi responded ''I'm a psionic. I used psychic energy to fight. What you saw was me using pure psychic energy for the barrier and then photokinesis for the Great Photon Beam''

''What's Photokinesis?'' asked Kakashi with a hint of curiosity

''The ability to manipulate photons with the mind'' Arashi said, and he could feel the slight surprise in Kakashi. The silver haired jounin was about to speak when Hiruzen and Naruto came walking. Well Naruto was more like bouncing

''So how do you rate him Kakashi?'' asked Hiruzen

''I would say high-chunin to low-jounin'' said Kakashi ''His speed and strength are good but he's caught of guard very easily in battle. I also noticed that he wasn't affected by Genjutsu''

''I'm a psionic'' said Arashi ''We psionics tend to develop mental barriers to protect our minds from illusions''

''I see'' said Hiruzen ''Well Arashi, I think I have the perfect job for you'' he said as he looked at Naruto ''I would like you to protect Naruto. I trust that you know how lonely and in danger he is'' Arashi nodded

''No problem but...'' Hiruzen raised an eyebrow ''Could somebody get me out of here?'' everybody felt a drop of sweat going down the back of their heads, while Naruto only laughed

* * *

**A/N: 2389 words... That's somewhat longer than the other chapters. I want to try and write longer chapters from now on, so expect some chapters that go beyond 2000 words (I normally write from 1600 to 2000 words) maybe even 3000 sometimes...**

**Now to answer reviews:**

**Albinounicorn(recently posted on both chapter 1 and 3): ****Great story so far. I like it! If you need some help coming up with powers just ask me. Bai!  
****Can you bash the council and sasGAY?**

**Response:Thank you. I appreciate that you like the story. As for the powers... I kind of already have most of that covered but I will ask if I need anything. As for bashing the council and Sasuke, I'm not really sure since the council may not make an appeareance. Naruto might bash Sasuke, but he won't bash him for no reason (Althought I might be really funny if he did)**

**Ddragon21(recently posted on chapter 1): ****when you said psionic abilities I was thinking something like starcraft. have you heard of that game? if not you should look it up on google the abilities on there are really cool.**

**Response: I heard of starcraft, but I had never played it or even looked into it so I didn't know about the psionic abilities there. I looked up the abilities like you said and I even found some abilities that I was going to use for the story. Anyways Thank you for making me aware of this game**

**Well that's all.  
**

**See ya**

**Arashi Denkou (Author)**


	5. Training and Suspicions

**A/N: Hey, It's good to be finally back with writting. Sorry that you had to wait so long for an update but I was having some problems, namely high school (Which shouldn't have been a problem a few weeks ago but I need to get in the right mindset before updating)**

**I had to read through the previous chapters to remember what happened in the story (And I realized that I butchered Ayame's age but oh well, nobody is perfect) and I also needed to get some ideas for Naruto's future abilities**

**Anyway**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Arashi sighed as he watched Naruto trying to meditate with trying being a key word.

The boy didn't seem to be capable of being still for very long, at first he would be quiet and still but then he would start moving impatiently and Arashi would have to make sure that he didn't move, Naruto would usually tell him that it was boring to be still for very long and then ask him a question which made him roll his eyes

''When am I going to be shooting lasers?''

He seemed to enjoy asking that question a lot more than it was necessary and even Arashi patience was starting to get thin (Which wasn't saying much as his patience was most likely a little bit above average). Naruto wanted to learn a kinesis as quickly as possible but Arashi kept telling him that it was better for him to be patient or it would only take longer for him to learn

Arashi's thought slowly went far from Naruto and focused on other matters, he had been recognized as a mercenary for the village a few days ago and the Third Hokage had given him the job of protecting Naruto. Arashi still did not understand why Naruto should need protecting in the first place since he was just an ordinary child (Ignorance can be a bliss or an annoyance depending on who you ask).

Arashi knew that there were ninja spying on him and Naruto constantly, though Arashi suspected that they spied more on him since he was foreigner and the Third Hokage couldn't afford to trust him just yet (Arashi couldn't blame him since even he could tell that his appearance was a little to convenient)

''Arashi-san''

Arashi was snapped out of his train of thought as he looked at Naruto who was now staring at him

''What is it?'' the young psionic asked

''Can you teach me something besides meditating yet?'' asked Naruto with hopeful eyes, Arashi only blinked in response

''Not yet''

''Come on! I've been doing this forever!''

''There is no need to shout Naruto…''

Naruto just huffed in annoyance, Arashi scratched his head as he looked at the blond boy, he started thinking for a few seconds before he sighed

''Fine''

''Huh?'' Naruto looked at Arashi in less than a second

''I will teach you the next step'' Naruto sat frozen for a few second before he almost literally flew into Arashi torso as he hugged him much to the psionic's bewilderment. Naruto could be very affectionate, not that it was a bad thing but Arashi himself wasn't that used to hugs

'At least I don't tense when I'm hugged anymore' thought Arashi before coughing in order to catch Naruto's attention, the blonde looked at him curiously before letting him go

''Sorry!'' the apology wasn't necessary in Arashi's opinion and it was a much to panicked for his tastes

''Don't be'' Arashi replied ''OK, are you ready to learn?'' Naruto nodded with determination in his eyes

''YEAH DATTEBAYO!''

''…''

''…''

''Was it necessary to yell?''

''…Sorry''

Arashi sighed, he figure that this was going to be a trope…

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known to many as the Third Hokage had finished signing his last piece of paperwork, he sighed in what only could be described as heavenly relief and then he continued smoking from his pipe. He looked at the window of the tower and saw that it was getting late. Hiruzen felt a presence enter his office before one of his ANBU landed in front of him.

''Neko, report!''

''Hai'' the ANBU codenamed 'Neko' responded ''Denkou Arashi seems to have Uzumaki Naruto under some sort of training'' Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at this before his eyes narrowed in suspicion

''What kind of training?''

''Honestly, I cannot say Hokage-sama, Naruto-san seems to be getting lessons in meditations and Arashi-san has mentioned that he will teach Naruto 'the next step' '' Hiruzen raised an eyebrow

''Besides this, has he done anything suspicious or has he hinted at knowing about Naruto's status?'' Hiruzen wanted to be absolutely sure that Arashi wasn't after Naruto because of his status as a Jinchuriki

''No Hokage-sama, Arashi-san seems completely unaware of Naruto-san 'status' '' Neko replied ''He hasn't shown any signs of deception or ill intent towards Naruto-san, in fact he almost seems fond of the boy'' now that was something that Hiruzen didn't expect, when he had seen Arashi with Naruto he assumed that he only treated him like he did because he was being watched by the Hokage

''How exactly fond?''

''I've seen him encourage Naruto-san numerous times during training and he also has shown to be patient with Naruto-san's… impatience at his rather slow progress in training'' Hiruzen seemed to be in deep thought

''Do you know of Arashi's reasons for training Naruto?''

''No''

''What do you believe are his reasons based on his behavior?'' Neko seemed to ponder this before speaking

''I believe that he feels some sort of sympathy with Naruto-san as there are times where he seems to have a nostalgic look in his eyes'' Neko said with a little bit of hesitation.

''I see'' Hiruzen muttered 'Why would Arashi feel sympathy for Naruto? Does he have something in common with him?' the old leader sighed before speaking to his ANBU ''Is that all?''

''Yes Hokage-sama''

''Dismissed'' Neko disappeared from the office in a puff of smoke while Hiruzen was left alone to his thoughts. According to Neko, Arashi didn't hold any ill will towards Naruto and didn't seem to be aware of his burden, he even seemed fond of the blond jinchuriki, but Hiruzen knew how emotions could easily be faked out to seem real, he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt his surrogate grandson, even if it cost him his life

* * *

Naruto opened the door of his apartment and walked in, the boy was walking rather slowly and his face showed exhaustion which was something of a new feeling to Naruto (at least this type of exhaustion was), when Arashi told him that he would teach him the 'Next Step', he started teaching him how to manipulate psychic energy with various exercises that in the long run caused Naruto to develop a headache (Arashi assured him that the headaches would eventually disappear)

Naruto said good night to Arashi before throwing himself to bed, the blonde was so tired that he fell asleep almost immediately.

Meanwhile on the living room, Arashi was laying on Naruto's couch, his chest guard and sword lay forgotten next to the couch on the floor. Arashi had been rather surprised when he had been training Naruto, the blond had showed that he had an incredibly amount of energy in his body, though he seemed to have a hard time controlling it because it kept fluctuating, his energy was constantly moving which caused problems when he tried to control it

'Looks like precise techniques won't be his thing' Arashi thought to himself 'It reminds me a little bit of my case' Arashi then stared at his sheathed sword on the ground, the psionic grabbed the sword before unsheathing it and looking at its design. It was yellow with spiked eyes that made it resemble a lightning bolt in a way, the sword had a slight yellow glow and one could tell that it wasn't a regular blade just by staring at it

'Could Naruto's natural ability be like my secondary kinesis? Could it be that it's too wild for him to control?' if that was the case, then Arashi would need to resort to the same method he had resorted to

* * *

''Damn it!'

''Naruto calm down, getting angry won't help at all''

Naruto nodded and focused on the energy on his forehead, through his training he learned that it was psychic energy and he had learned to manipulate it (to an extend) but for some reason, most of the time his energy was hard to use and he would end up wasting energy trying to move it like he wanted it to. Naruto moved the energy from his forehead to his throat, then to his chest, then he moved the energy to his arms and to his hands

Naruto cupped his hands in front of him and visualized his energy forming into the shape of a ball, the psychic energy materialized as blue sphere on Naruto's cupped hand, the sphere seemed to be barely maintaining his shape

''Naruto, keep calm and send your thoughts to the sphere'' said Arashi with a tone reminiscent to that of a teacher ''Tell it to maintain it's shape, WILL IT to maintain it's shape, remember Naruto, YOU control the power''

Naruto's eyes steeled in determination as he followed Arashi's advice and sent his thoughts to the sphere

_Maintain your shape…_

Naruto's eyes narrowed in concentration as the sphere seemed to be slowly stabilizing, it was as if it could heard Naruto's thoughts and it was responding to them accordingly. Naruto started to sweat as the sphere suddenly seemed to be losing it's shape again

_Maintain your shape!_

Naruto felt his energy fluctuating, it was wild and seemed to be trying to free itself from his control, the sphere started to glow brightly as Naruto was slowly getting overwhelmed by the energy

_No…_

_You can't control me_

Naruto sent more thoughts to the sphere, each thought seemed to be louder than the last as the blonde attempted to regain control of his own power

_I control the power…_

The sphere glowed brighter

_THE POWER DOESN'T CONTROL ME!_

Naruto yelled internally as he sent the thought to his energy, his concentration intensified to it's fullest as he focused all of his willpower on gaining control on his wild power. The glow from the sphere slowly returned to normal as Naruto felt the energy stabilize completely, the fluctuation in his power stopped dramatically and the blonde was subjected to a new feeling

He felt light…

He felt free…

It was like a burden was lifted off his shoulders, Naruto could feel like he could do anything as the sphere in his hands slowly disappeared, Naruto closed his eyes while his body glowed a light blue in color. Naruto tried to relate his current feelings to something familiar, the blonde felt a comforting breeze envelope his body which caused him to realize something.

He felt like the wind…

The way he felt light and free, the way how shoulders didn't feel as heavy and how his terrible life didn't seem to matter anymore was reminiscent of the wind. Like the wind, Naruto was unpredictable and could change at any moment, the blonde felt like he could fly. He wondered if he could try…

He started to feel a breeze surrounding him which caused him open his eyes to see Arashi grinning at him.

''Looks like somebody just discovered his natural kinesis''

''Huh?'' asked Naruto

''The wind flowing around you should be proof enough Naruto'' Arashi snickered at the look in Naruto's face. The blonde then realized that as Arashi had said, the was quite the amount of wind flowing around him, Naruto the felt the wind stop but the light feeling in his body did not disappear, Naruto looked at his right hand and saw a light blue glow

''What's this?'' the young boy

''That's your energy manifesting itself in an aura, the aura can be used in combat if you know how but unfortunately even I don't know much about that'' said Arashi ''Every kinesis manifests in an aura, this aura varies depending on the kinesis, for example'' as Arashi finished talking his body glowed in a white color and white particles were floating around him ''This is my aura created by my Photokinesis'' the glow on his body disappeared

''What IS my kinesis?'' asked Naruto hoping that it was something cool

''Judging by the wind that you summoned, I would say that it's Aerokinesis'' Naruto looked at Arashi with an expression that said 'In English please' ''Or the ability to control the wind, you can blow strong gust of wind and you can also use the wind to cut and if you are proficient enough with it you could even fly'' Naruto's eyes turned into stars

''YEAH!'' cheered the boy as he raised his arms which in turn caused a huge gust of wind to blow by

''Be careful! You don't want to catch anybody with one of those!'' shouted Arashi to Naruto

''Ok'' said Naruto in such a happy tone that it caused Arashi to crack a smile

''Why don't we go celebrate Naruto?'' proposed Arashi

''RAMEN!'' another gust of wind

''NARUTO!'' said person only laughed

* * *

Naruto was almost bouncing as he waited for his ramen to be ready, the glow around his body had thankfully disappeared quite a while ago but that didn't mean that the blonde was any less excited

He seemed more excited in fact

Arashi was just next to Naruto, listening to how the blonde told Ayame about how 'awesome' he was going to be because 'Arashi-san was training him' which made the girl look at him with a curious look, Arashi was a little uncomfortable because of the look but he guessed it was better than being glared at.

Arashi wondered what the people of Konoha would think of him training Naruto, the boy was known to be 'Chakra-less' so he assumed that it would be shocking for them to see Naruto manipulating the wind to do his bidding. Arashi almost shivered as he remembered the last Psionic with Aerokinesis that he fought

Let's just say that wind can be a terrifying element in combat, it was mostly invisible, it could be used to cut through most materials and could also be used to increase the user's speed as well as fly. Wind was an element that could be used for defense if utilized properly which in turn made it one of the most versatile kinesis to possess.

''And I felt like I could do anything Ayame-neechan!'' Naruto said with excitement ''I felt like I could fly if I wanted to'' Ayame smiled at the excitable blonde who kept telling her about his training even though she was a little confused.

As far as she knew, chakra was a necessity for ninja and if you didn't have chakra you would never be capable of becoming a ninja. She wondered how jt was that Naruto couldn't use chakra and yet he could (Apparently) influence the wind. If wasn't that she doubted Naruto but she was really curious but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to ask Naruto since he didn't like it when his chakra-less condition was mentioned

Arashi felt conflicting emotions radiating from Ayame and it was frankly getting on his nerves, her emotion were 'louder' than one would expect and he was starting to get a rising headache. The psionic cursed his 'Empathy' ability, it might be useful sometimes but it can easily cause him to be victim to many headaches (Naruto wasn't helping either), this in turn cause Arashi to consciously block his 'Empathy'

''Arashi-san when am I going to learn to fly?'' asked Naruto to Arashi. The psionic shrugged

''I don't know'' he said ''Depends on how dedicated you are to your training'' Ayame blinked. She did not expect that response, she stared at Arashi and realized that he was being serious. Naruto was going to fly?!

''Yeah! By the end of the week you're going to see me flying around the village''

''Naruto… It would be nothing short of a miracle if you manage to even lift yourself off the ground'' said Arashi ''Kinesis take a long time to master and I won't be capable of helping you very much if since I don't know much about Aerokinesis'' Naruto huffed and mumbled something about flying making Arashi chuckle

Eventually Naruto and Arashi received their bowls of ramen, both males started eating with a cry of ''Itadakimasu''

They never noticed the shinobi hiding in the shadows with a katana on his back, the shinobi snarled in disgust as he looked at Naruto's back before taking a drink from a bottle of sake that he had.

''Today is the day you pay demon brat''

The man's words were carried off by the wind

Naruto inside the ramen bar only shivered slightly before dismissing it as being the cold

Oh how wrong he was...

* * *

**A/N: Well there is chapter 5, it seems a little... boring when I look at it but I know that it will get a little better next time since I need to get used to writting again. I will try not to make you wait 6-7 months for the next chapter. I gave Naruto Aerokinesis because I didn't want to give him anything too powerful. I wanted Naruto to start with something that didn't start too strong but would later become something deadly**

**Question time.**

**Guest:** **I would have just said he's in chunin somewhere. If it's all the mind why does he have to yell it out? That ninja have to yell also annoys me they're meant to be quiet but otherwise so far so good.****  
R: The reason that Arashi yelled out his technique is mostly for concentration purposes (And a habit), he needs to concentrate in order to do a technique so he shouts the name in order to focus better,as for ninja yelling the name of their techniques, Kakashi was holding back against Arashi (No sharingan, and shouting his techniques in order to give Arashi time to react and show off his skills) but when he's serious I will try to make sure that he doesn't yell his technique out  
**

**Helrio Uzugaku:****Although the lack of chakra for naruto is a good touch it also doesn't seem to be a good idea, kurama channels his chakra through naruto's chakra network so how is that going to work now? Would be a shame for naruto to be unable to use kurama if things get rough, unless your planning on using a similar method as using naruto's psionic source to channel the nine tails chakra. If so I'm looking forward to see what you come up with.  
R:You bring up a good point that I hadn't thought about, but after thinking about it I think I know how to incorporate Kurama's power into the story, so rest assured, Naruto WILL USE Kurama's chakra  
**

**Those are the questions that I have seen until now**

**See ya later on Chapter 6**

**Arashi Denkou**


	6. Attacks and Emotions

**A/N: Here is the promised update, two days after the last one. I find myself having an easier time writting than before for some reason. Maybe it's because I normally read fanfiction from the site (Which can get in the way of me writting sometimes) and I'm still waiting for a few fics to update (I feel like it's karma)**

**Anyways**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Both Arashi and Naruto walked through the empty streets of Konoha, it was late at night and Arashi followed Naruto closely, the psionic rubbed his temples due a mild headache that he had. His 'Empathy' had caused him to detect Ayame's emotions at the ramen bar and because of her emotions were particularly 'loud', he ended up getting a feeling like his skull was going to be split in half if he hit it.

Naruto didn't seem to mind the empty streets, he seemed to enjoy them since nobody was glaring at him or giving him strange looks, although the blond would shiver from time to time for some reason that he insisted was the cold (Arashi was unconvinced)

''Are you sure that it's just the cold?'' asked Arashi, Naruto nodded while ignoring the feeling that the he was getting from the wind

Arashi sighed and decided not to press anymore on the subject as it seemed that the blond was quite insistent that it was just the cold, the older male could understand that it was cold but in his opinion it wasn't cold enough to make somebody shiver like Naruto did.

Arashi decided to remain silent as he followed the blond while at the same time he extended his senses, he searched through his surrounding using his five senses along with his 'Empathy' and his energy sensing capabilities. Arashi jumped slightly when he heard Naruto cheer and then he saw the blond running to the apartment building. Arashi's eyes widened when he sensed a source of negative emotions dangerously close to the blonde.

Everything seems seemed to move in slow motion, as a man jumped out of an alleyway towards Naruto, the blonde turned around slowly and his eyes widened when he saw a man coming towards him. Naruto screamed and the man yelled a battle cry as he unsheathed the katana on his back and attempted to slash at the blond.

Arashi ran towards Naruto with his hand already on the handle of his own swords, unfortunately the man was too close to Naruto so it would be impossible for Arashi to save him

''NARUTO!'' Arashi pointed his palm at Naruto's attacker and prepared to attack with a 'Photon Blast' when…

''GET AWAY!'' Naruto yelled in a voice that was filed with fear, the blonde's body glowed a light blue and Arashi realized what was going to happen a second before a powerful gust of wind blew both him and the attacker, Arashi landed on the ground on his back while the attacker was slammed into a wall of one of the nearby buildings before falling to the ground. Naruto looked at his hands and saw the light blue glow on them and then he looked at the man who attacked him

'Did I do that?' was the train of thought of the blonde as he saw the attacker get up

''You damn freak! How did you do that?! Yelled the man in a voice that was reminiscent of someone who had drank a little bit too much

''I-I d-d-don't know'' stuttered Naruto in fear, the man snarled at him making the boy take a step back. The man readied his katana

''I'm going to kill you!'' killing intent leaked from the man which caused Naruto to freeze in fear as the aura around his body disappeared ''THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU STARTED SIX YEARS AGO!'' the man threw himself at Naruto and the blonde close his eyes as he waited for the pain to hit. He could feel the man's katana slicing through the wind, getting closer until…

CLANG!

Naruto heard the sound of metal colliding against metal and he opened his eyes to see Arashi in front of him, his swords unsheathed and blocking the man's katana. Arashi growled in anger as he overpowered the man and then swung his sword at him which only caused the man to jump back

''WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!'' the man yelled but Arashi ignored him in favor of speaking to Naruto

''You ok Naruto?'' said person nodded at Arashi's question

''DON'T IGNORE ME!'' the man growled, Arashi turned to look at the man and his eyes turned blue as his 'Clairvoyance' activated.

''Who do you think you are?'' asked Arashi in a calm tone that revealed nothing about what he was truly feeling

''What?'' asked the man in confusion

''Who do you think you are?'' asked Arashi with a more forceful tone ''you tried to kill a CHILD!'' Arashi's aura manifested around him as his body glowed white and small white particles floated around him

''That THING is NO CHILD!'' yelled the man in outraged, the man was shacking in rage as he stared at Naruto with nothing but hateful eyes ''He's a demon! He's a freak! How else can you explain HIM being alive with no chakra? He's a freak of nature!'' with each insult, Naruto seemed to shrink into himself as he cried and felt the full force of each of those harsh words.

Arashi gritted his teeth and then forced himself to remain calm, the aura around him disappeared

''All I see is a child who is mistreated for just being different, a child who is lonely and only wants to achieve his dream'' said Arashi ''And I'm going to make sure that he has chance to make that dream come true, because at least that's what he deserves to have because of all that he's had to go through'' the psionic pointed his blade at the attacker ''If you want to kill him… then try to kill me first, though I warn you, if you DO decide to attack me I will not be held responsible by my actions'' the man growled

''FINE! I'LL KILL YOU AND THEN GO FOR THE DEMON BRAT!'' he yelled which made Arashi flinch slightly as he felt the man's emotions, they were loud but they were also raging like a forest fire, the man launched himself at Arashi with his katana coated in blue chakra, Arashi parried the attack but then he felt something strange. The man's blade started to slowly cut his own

''What?'' he said in surprise

''My katana is conductive to chakra, and I just so happen to have a secondary wind affinity'' said the man with a smirk and his katana sliced through Arashi's own, Arashi moved to the side and narrowly avoided getting stabbed ''Your sword had nothing but a flashy appearance'' he snarled

Arashi stared at the broken blade on his hand and the one which had fallen to the ground, he smirked as the blade on the floor glowed before exploding in yellow particle, much to the man and to Naruto's amazement, Arashi raised the hilt of the blade into the sky and it exploded into yellow particles as well, the particles surrounded Arashi entered his body making him glow yellow for half a second

''What was that?!'' demanded the man, Arashi looked at Naruto

''Naruto, pay attention'' said Arashi as his hands suddenly started cracking with electricity much to everybody's surprise. Arashi charged at the man and took advantage of his shock to punch him in the gut while at the same time sending an electrical charge through his body

''AHH!'' the man screamed in pain

''If you are so willing to cause pain to others, be ready to receive pain yourself'' snarled Arashi he hit his opponent in the chest with an open palm strike, the electricity in his hand spread through the man's body as he was knocked back a few feet. The electricity in Arashi's hands disappeared as the man fell to his knees, he seemed short of breath

''What… did you… do to me?''

''I hit your heart with an electric shock'' said Arashi ''you might want to go to a medic as the electric shock might just have damaged your heart severely. I'm no doctor but I would recommend you not do any strenuous activities that could cause adrenaline since your condition could worsen'' the man glared as he stood up even though his condition was starting to slowly worsen

''YOU BASTARD!'' the tried to slash Arashi in half but he caught the blade with both hands and sent electricity though the blade into the man, this caused him to scream in pain and fall unconscious.

Arashi raised his right hand and electricity formed on it, Naruto saw in amazement when the electricity started taking shape, there was a small light and then Naruto saw the electricity take the shape of the sword that Arashi had been using, eventually there was another flash of night and then on Arashi's right hand there was his previously broken sword completely repaired like it had never been cut in half, Arashi proceeded to sheathe his blade as his eyes turned back to normal

Naruto saw as Arashi started to walk towards him and then his teacher crouched to his height

''Are you alright?'' he asked

''H-He didn't even scratch me'' said Naruto in a shaky voice

''I don't mean physically Naruto'' Arashi stated making Naruto tense ''I know that the words that came out of that bastard's mouth hurt you deeply'' Arashi spoke in a soft voice filled with warmth, he saw Naruto attempting to restrain tears ''It's ok to cry, you are still a kid'' Naruto sniffed as he looked at the ground

''W-why'' muttered the blonde

''Hm?''

''Why am I always treated like this?'' Naruto shouted as he finally let the tears out ''It's not just because I don't have chakra! They hate me for something else! And I don't even know what it is!'' Arashi kept quiet as he listened ''I don't get what did I do! They treat me like I'm something that shouldn't exist! I HATE IT!'' Arashi raised his arms around Naruto and embraced the blonde child making him tense up in response

''I understand'' Arashi said ''I don't know why they treat you like that either, but in my eyes it doesn't matter the reason, there is no justification for everything that they've done'' Naruto looked up at Arashi ''Naruto… remember that even though the villagers treat you like that, you still have people who care for you and want you to be happy''

''R-Really?'' Naruto asked with some self-doubt

''There the owner of Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame, and you also have the Hokage if I'm not mistaken but there is also another person''

''Who?'' asked Naruto

''Myself'' said Arashi with a grin ''Just because we've met recently doesn't mean I don't care about you, if I didn't care I would have never offered to teach you'' Naruto remained silent as he looked down and then buried his head in Arashi's chest. The psionic felt Naruto's tears on his long sleeved shirt as the boy started hugging him back.

''Thank you'' Naruto managed to say through his tears as Arashi smiled

''No problem Naruto'' Arashi said as he waited for the blonde to calm down, Naruto's cries were silent and his body shook as he released all of his pent up emotions, eventually Arashi felt the shaking in Naruto's body stop and the blonde's grip on his loosened , Arashi could tell that Naruto was asleep, the psionic slowly stood up (Ignoring the pain from his legs from crouching for so long and the looked at the attacker's unconscious form, Arashi wasn't surprised that next to the attacker was an ANBU

''What happened?'' the ANBU asked

''I should be asking you that'' said Arashi with an edge to his voice ''Why didn't you interfere?''

''What?'' the ANBU asked in confusion which Arashi could easily tell that it was fake

''I knew that you were here since that man showed up and you could have prevented him from harming Naruto and at the same time preventing me from interfering, if Naruto hadn't used that gust of wind, he would have been killed'' Arashi stated with barely suppressed anger

''He was too fast fo-''

''You and me both know how that is bullshit!'' Arashi normally didn't swear much but this ANBU was getting on his nerves ''When that man showed up you were feeling nothing more than apathy towards Naruto, this means that you didn't care if died, heck you were showing signs of excitement when Naruto was about to get slashed and there was also disappointment when Naruto saved himself with a gust of wind'' Arashi growled

The ANBU was shocked, and rightfully so as he didn't know how Arashi had managed to detect him and even tell what he was feeling every single moment, he was wearing a mask for crying out loud! There was no way for him to be able to describe his emotions without even looking at his face or body language.

Arashi waited a response from the ANBU but in the end, he just growled (He found himself doing that a lot)

''Just take that man to the Hokage'' said Arashi with a tone that said 'I don't want to deal with you anymore'

''My job is to watch both of you'' said the ANBU in a voice that was hiding his shock

''It's not like Naruto is any more in danger with you gone considering the how you've done your job'' Arashi retorted as he left to Naruto's apartment with the blonde in his arms. The young psionic sighed before looking at the moon in the night sky before muttering quietly to himself

''What the hell is wrong with this village?''

* * *

**A/N: Normally I would be saying something about the word count or about the questions that came in the reviews (But I think I updated a little too quickly for those)  
The only thing I have to say is one thing**

**The timeskip to twelve year old Naruto should happen very soon around chapter 7 or 8 (Though there is the possibility that it takes more time, I'm just saying that it's more likely to happen on chapter 7 or 8)**

**Remember to any questions that you have about the story in a review and tell me what you think**

See ya later

Arashi Denkou (Author)


	7. Explanations and Schooling

**A/N:Sorry that this chapter took a while on getting here but school has been slowing my progress with my writting lately (Homework tends to do that). This chapter is a little short compared to the others. It like 1900 words long (A little too short for my taste but I will try to make up for it on the next chapter)**

**Well I hope you enjoy chapter 7**

* * *

Naruto was on his bed sleeping peacefully, the boy was covered in a blanket as he slept and Arashi watched over him. Arashi reflected over what happened in the day, Naruto learning his first kinesis, Naruto pulling him to eat ramen, he and Naruto were both attacked by a crazy ninja and then that one ANBU's behavior

Arashi entertained the thought of going to the Hokage tower and demanding an explanation from the old man but he refrained from doing so. He was sure that the Hokage would not take kindly to that.

He also needed to be near Naruto in case he was attacked again, he knew that there was almost no chance of someone attacking Naruto but he preferred to be absolutely sure.

Arashi then felt like a light bulb light up on his brain as he got an idea, he moved his hand and faced Naruto and slowly manipulated the photons in the room. Arashi looked as Naruto's form seemed to disappear and it seemed like wasn't even there.

'Still not enough' Arashi knew that people would be able to tell that Naruto was there if they were close enough they would hear him thanks the sound of his breathing ''**Psionic Barrier**'' mumbled Arashi as a barrier surrounded Naruto's bed, Arashi once again manipulated light and saw as the barrier seemed to disappear but the psionic knew that his barrier was still there and anyone who attacked Naruto would be hard pressed to break the barrier.

Once he was satisfied with the protection Arashi left Naruto's apartment and walked through the streets of Konoha at night, his eyes were alternating between electric blue and jet black as he remembered what man who had attacked Naruto had told him.

The Hokage had a LOT to explain…

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the pile of now complete paperwork in complete satisfaction, he was almost finished for the day before he could go home. He still needed to get the report from the ANBU he had sent to look at Arashi and Naruto. He wasn't as suspicious of Arashi as he was before but he still wanted to know why Arashi was training Naruto.

Hiruzen heard his secretary outside the door, she seemed to be talking to someone and was telling the person that 'Hokage-sama was busy'. Hiruzen rose an eyebrow when he heard the secretary suddenly stop talking and then she spoke in a stuttering voice that was filled with fear

''G-g-g-go a-ahead'' Hiruzen rose an eyebrow and was then surprised when the door opened to reveal the very person he had been thinking about. Arashi walked through the doorstep and closed the door with slightly more force than necessary. Hiruzen rose an eyebrow and noticed that Arashi's eyes were shadowed by his hair in such a way that they were unnoticeable.

''Hokage-sama'' Arashi voice betrayed no emotion

''What may I help you with Arashi-san?'' asked Hiruzen with a curious tone that masked his true emotions

''Answers'' Hiruzen raised an eyebrow

''What type of answers?'' at this Arashi snapped

''As in the type of answers that can justify why a SIX year old CHILD is being hated by his village to the point that they attack him with the intent to KILL'' Hiruzen raised both his eyebrows in alarm as he saw the look in Arashi's eyes. They were filled with rage and anger, they were not only demanding answers but they also seemed to asking a silent question. A question that made Hiruzen realize that Arashi's care for Naruto was genuine in every way

'Give one good reason as to why I shouldn't leave and take Naruto with me'

Hiruzen remained silent for a few seconds before he spoke again with a tone that made Arashi realized how tired the old man really was.

''I guess I could tell you why but promise me one thing'' Arashi raised an eyebrow ''What I'm going to tell you is an S-rank secret meaning that if you tell anyone you will be hunted down and killed. Do you understand?'' Arashi nodded

''I won't tell anybody''Arashi said ''I can promise you that''

''Very well'' Hiruzen sighed and he started speaking

''It all started six years ago when our village was attacked'' Arashi raised an eyebrow ''A giant demon known as Kyubi no Kitsune attacked the village, the demon was strong enough to destroy mountains and create massive tidal waves with a single swipe of its tails'' Arashi would have normally been amazed at this but he was too busy trying to piece together what Naruto had to do with this ''The ninja of our village fought valiantly but none of them could compete with the demon''

'If none of them could compete then how was the demon stopped' thought Arashi

''It wasn't until my successor, the Fourth Hokage faced the Kyubi in mortal combat'' Arashi had to admire the Fourth's bravery ''the official version of this story is that the Fourth killed the demon at the cost of his own life in order to save the village''

''But that isn't the true story, right?'' said Arashi

''You are right Arashi-san'' confirmed Hiruzen ''the Fourth Hokage used a forbidden technique to call forth the Shinigami'' Arashi's jaw dropped

''The Fourth summoned the freaking death god himself!'' Arashi had heard stories of the Shinigami and most stories of men who summoned the Shinigami ended up in a similar fashion.

''The Fourth sealed the Kyubi inside a baby's body and then his soul was consumed by the Shinigami as payment for his services'' Hiruzen said ''He told me to take care of that baby and to make sure that he was treated as a hero'' Arashi's eyes widened as he connected the dots

''That baby is Naruto, isn't it?'' Hiruzen nodded and Arashi looked down in anger

''Guess the whole 'treating him like a hero' didn't go as it should'' Arashi said ''They blame him for everything that happened six years ago and think that if they kill Naruto they will also kill the Kyubi but I assume that isn't what will happen if Naruto is killed, right?'' Hiruzen looked at Arashi with surprise

''How did you know that?'' he asked and Arashi looked at Hiruzen with a dark look

''If it were that easy Naruto would have been killed a long time ago'' said Arashi ''Ninja can be really heartless and wouldn't have hesitated to kill a baby if it would also end up indirectly killing the monster that attacked their village'' Hiruzen closed his eyes as he realized with a heavy heart that Arashi was right, if Naruto's death had meant the death of the Kyubi then not even he could have stopped Naruto from getting killed.

''Naruto's death would only cause the Kyubi to disappear for a few years'' said Hiruzen ''the Kyubi would regenerate in a few years as it's a being made entirely out of chakra'' Arashi winced at that description

''Then it's immortal'' Arashi concluded ''Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only be transformed''

''And because of that the Kyubi can only be subdued by sealing it into a baby'' Arashi understood why a baby was required, if the Kyubi was sealed inside an adult then the adult in question would most likely explode from being overwhelmed with power but a baby would be able to adapt to the Kyubi's power and survive

''Is the Kyubi the reason why Naruto cannot use chakra?'' asked Arashi as Hiruzen nodded

''The power of the Kyubi overwhelmed Naruto's chakra system and burned it. The best medics in the village have tried to heal it but they have never had any success in the matter'' Hiruzen looked at Arashi curiously, the psionic seemed angry at Naruto's expense rather than at Naruto himself (Which made sense considering that he was never attacked by the Kyubi)

''That explains why he can't control his power'' muttered Arashi as he remembered the instances were Naruto had a hard time controlling his energy to unlock his Aerokinesis

''Power?'' Arashi's eyes widened as he realized that he spoke outloud ''what do you mean by power?'' Hiruzen's tone was strict and Arashi could feel a slight chakra spike coming from the old man.

''I've been training Naruto for a little bit of time now'' Hiruzen pretended to be surprised ''My techniques work by utilizing the psychic energy from the human brain, when I taught Naruto how to use that energy he ended up manifesting Aerokinesis which is the ability to control the wind'' Hiruzen didn't have to fake surprise now as this time it was completely genuine

''He can control the wind!'' Arashi nodded

''To a degree'' said Arashi ''There are times where he has a hard time controlling the wind like he wants to, he also generates strong gusts of wind when he is feeling strong emotions'' Arashi informed ''Like when he sent his attacker flying with a powerful wind''

''I see'' Hiruzen said ''But weren't you protecting him?'' Hiruzen wondered how Naruto would end up in danger if not only Arashi but also an ANBU that he had positioned to watch him should have helped them

''Naruto was too far away for me to reach him since he had run off and there was also the ANBU that you had sent that didn't even try to help Naruto'' Hiruzen's eyes widened as Arashi dropped the bomb on him

''He didn't help?!'' demanded Hiruzen making Arashi wince

''I have an ability to feel emotions and when I sensed the ANBU's emotions he seemed excited to see Naruto getting killed'' said Arashi ''when Naruto used the gust of wind to save himself the ANBU was actually disappointed and angry at him'' Arashi placed a hand on the side of his head as he sensed Hiruzen's anger, the anger was so strong that it almost seemed uncontrollable and it was unbearable for Arashi to sense it so he did the only thing he could do

He consciously blocked his 'Empathy' ability.

''I see'' Arashi shivered slightly as he realized why the man in front of him was selected as the Third Hokage ''I will make sure there will be… consequences to his actions, or rather lack of'' the young man nodded ''Where is Naruto right now?'' Arashi hummed slightly before responding

''He's on his apartment sleeping soundly. I used my Photokinesis to make it seem like he isn't there and I also put a barrier to shield him in case somebody looks through the illusion'' Hiruzen nodded in appreciation

''What are you going to do?'' Arashi sighed

''I'm going to keep training him'' Arashi paused for a second before continuing ''At first I trained him because I wanted to give him a chance of achieving his dream but now… it has become a necessity in order to survive'' Hiruzen would have flinched if he had been any less controlled

''I can register him for the ninja academy next year'' said Hiruzen ''His Aerokinesis could be masked as some sort of hidden bloodline that allows him control of the wind but prevents him from utilizing conventional ninja techniques'' Arashi nodded with a small smile on his face ''And if he becomes a ninja, the punishment for attacking him would become much more severe'' now Arashi's smile became a grin which would have disturbed any other man

''I guess that's a good option. When does he start?'' Hiruzen smiled

Arashi and Hiruzen continued speaking about Naruto's schooling. Arashi was completely unaware of the hug he was going to receive next morning when he Naruto the good news.

* * *

**A/N:Timeskip will be next chapter, this means that I will skip Naruto's years through the academy. I also want people to know that Naruto will seem smarter after the timeskip, this is because of his lack of chakra since he will have to compensate heavily if he wants to graduate from the academy (In a similar manner to Rock Lee who had to compensate for his lack of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu with a lot of hard work on his other areas AKA Taijutsu)**

**I believe that Naruto on the show wasn't stupid but actually quite smart and that the only reason he seems to be stupid is because he had to raise himself and most likely didn't have many people to teach him, he was a slacker at the academy in a similar way to Shikamaru. His personality didn't help in this matter as his happy and cheerful attide made him seem stupid and idiotic.**

**People never seemed to realize that Naruto didn't lack smarts. He lacked KNOWLEDGE. Naruto is an example of a character who is smart but doesn't have the knowledge to use those smarts and Shikamaru is a character who is incredibly smart but unlike Naruto he HAS the knowledge to use those smarts.**

**Sorry for my mini rant. I will try to update as soon as possible but it might take a while so please bear with me.**

**See ya later**

**Arashi Denkou(Author)**


End file.
